They're all Tamaki's
by Anjelline
Summary: Haruhi thinks about the club and concludes that they're all Tamaki's. [one shot haruhi centric]


**Ah ha ha ha ha... -sheepish smile- I have been away for a very long time, no? It's been um... over a month, yes, I know, since I've updated. I've been so busy reading so many good fanfictions, watching too many good animes and j-dorama, and studying a whole fat load, plus all the projects, I haven't really thought of what to type into my other story... The main story... So anyway, **

**I'll make do with a drabble / shooter for the time being. School ends in about a month's time, do be patient. I have 3 chapters written out in my head already. -winks- be patient!**

**Anyway, I've been hooked on Nodame Cantabile! Such a glorious show! Gyabo!!!**

**

* * *

**

Title: **They're all Tamaki's  
**Genre:** General / Haruhi-centric**  
Synopsis: **In which Haruhi thinks about the club and makes mindless thoughts about them.**

**  
**

Haruhi smiled to herself, happy that she'd finished another set of arithmetic exercises. After putting her homework away, she stood up and stretched, her thoughts suddenly on the host club. She looked at the various picture frames on her bedside table, pictures of her family portrait, a picture of her mother and her, a picture of her father and her – it was taken recently at the park while they were out with some old friends of his. Then there was the picture of the entire host club from Ouran.

_'They're all the same – rich kids.'_ She picked up the photo frame, studying the faces that she'd slowly grown fond of, her eyes always picking out Tamaki Suou after looking at the other faces individually.

_'He's the unique one. They're all unique. But they've all got a Tamaki in them. It's hard to explain it even to myself...'_ Haruhi thought as she sat down on her bed, frowning slightly.

Tamaki was Tamaki.

It was like how Kyoya-senpai had described Tamaki to be. Tamaki is just Tamaki. Pure, unplugged, untainted by the social etiquette of the high and mighty, of the rich and famous.

_'How should I put it... They're all like Tamaki-senpai some how...'_ She pondered, relating to the manga her father had somehow left on her desk the other night, about a girl who was entirely messy with her piano playing, but while it was entirely uncoordinated and it sounded terrible when played with others, it was still a wonderful song to be heard. _'A cantabile...'_ Her eyes travelled to the book that was placed neatly next to her various textbooks on the desk, _'Nodame and the orchestra, they're all Nodame's, huh?'_

Eyes quickly looking down at the frame in her hands, she smiled, "They're all a Tamaki after all."

"Eh? Haruhi, are you talking to yourself?"

Haruhi started and looked up at her door, her father stood at the entrance to her room, smiling at her, "You know, dearest daughter... The first step to insanity is to speak to yourself..." He winked at her and crossed the room. He looked at the picture in her hands and sat down next to her, "Now, tell Daddy, why did you say that those boys are all idiots after all? I think I might have to agree with you, they're all idiots, those rich kids..."

Haruhi creaked an eyebrow at her father, "I said they were all Tamaki's, Dad, not idiots..."

She let on a small smile as her father shrugged his shoulders, in a bid to get her to continue to explain herself, "They're all egotistical, one way or another. All narcissists, all self-loving but mostly, very caring people."

She fingered the frame and looked at her dad, "They're like Nodame, they're all Nodame's... some how..."

"You might be right on that one, dear... Still..." Her father stood up and stretched like how she had a few minutes ago, scratching his shoulder like it was the most natural thing to do, to talk about the boys in his daughter's school as if they were the day's gossip piece, "Daddy thinks they're all idiots, no? Rich people. Pffft!"

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at her father's blunt comment as she put the frame back in its place on the bedside table, "Yes daddy..."

"Good night, honey."

"Night, dad.", Haruhi crawled into bed, stifling a yawn as her father switched her room light off.

* * *

**a/n: I know, so short! So unlike me, but then again, I'm kinda rushing against time to study... heh heh... hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm quite distracted while typing this one.**


End file.
